


A day in the sun

by Defenestrationisthekey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, Fanart, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, M/M, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defenestrationisthekey/pseuds/Defenestrationisthekey
Summary: Severus has been turned into a merman without his consent. Harry still accepts them and helps them reconcile the change, see its benefits, and get some of their own back.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	A day in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm not good at scenes I decided to draw them in a moment inbetween. With the help of courtneyconcept's (DA) resources.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed at the end of August.


End file.
